


Mirror Man and the Three Fast Friends

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Story!” Kira demands, sitting up with Mr. Snuggles, and proving to be way too awake for a six year old at nine pm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Man and the Three Fast Friends

“Story!” Kira demands, sitting up with Mr. Snuggles, and proving to be way too awake for a six year old at nine pm. 

“You've heard all the stories by now,” her Daddy jokes, bopping her nose. “I think _you_ should tell a story tonight.” 

Kira frowns, “That's no fun.”

“Okay one story,” he relents. “Just one though, and then you'll fall asleep?” 

Kira nods rapidly, braids bouncing. “The evil Mirror Man!” 

Alan smiles- Kira's favorite story was how her parents met, and he never got bored of telling it. (His sister Marin certainly did though, calling him a complete sap on numerous occasions.)

“Once upon a time there was a dragon,” he starts, and Kira interrupts him with a squawk. 

“Daddy!” 

“Good you're listening,” Alan teases, starting over. “Once upon a time there was a very evil man.” 

“Mirror Man,” Kira whispers, clutching her stuffed animal red fox closer. 

“Right, do you remember why he was so evil?” 

Kira looks down, thinking. “He reflected, um badness?” 

“Mhmm, his soul reflected badness in anyone he met, turning ordinary people into villains.” 

“Could they have been saved?” Kira asks, the question taking Alan by surprise, enough to stall. 

“Who honey?” 

“The ordinary villains, could they have been saved?”

“I don't know,” he admits. It's an old question, but one that no one's ever voiced. Ken sometimes brought flowers to their unmarked graves and Noshiko never spoke of them like she spoke of Deucalion. It's a terrible thought, that maybe if they'd been a little quicker, a little smarter they could have saved-

“Daddy? Story?” Kira says, tugging on his sleeve with wide eyes.

“Sorry, so Mirror Man knew he would need help taking over the world. He traveled all over the land and across seas seeking out the most powerful beings he could find. And when he found them, he offered them more power, all they had to do was look deep into him and ask themselves what they wanted.” 

“A trap!” Kira exclaims with righteous anger, tiny fists balling up her blanket. 

“Yup,” he agrees, “because when they all looked into Mirror Man they became tainted with his desire for endless power. Mirror Man told them to forsake-”

“To what?” Kira interrupts, but the small smile on her face makes him think she already knows the answer. He wonders if it's a bit of her trickster fox spirit peeking out early, but tonight's not the night to figure that out. 

“To get rid of all their family and friends. Mirror Man told them the only way to get the power they now craved was to betray everyone they held dear.” 

“And they did,” Kira whispers, eyes wide. 

“They did,” Alan repeats with a sigh. “They traveled with Mirror Man, endlessly searching for more power and hurting anyone who tried to stop them. And then they heard about the Fox Lady, an immortal woman with more power than any of them had ever seen.” 

“Too powerful for them,” Kira says. “Mommy's too smart.” 

Alan chuckles, “That she was. While Mirror Man and his henchmen tried to set a trap, she sent a message along to the Panther.” 

“Auntie Anna!”

“Mhmm, little did the Fox Lady know, the Brute had been watching her every move and so they learned of the Panther. But the Brute, not a very observant fellow, kidnapped the Panther and her brother, the Good Samaritan-”

“Dad!” 

“Yes, Dad, noticed. And your Dad being quite the clever man, figured out it was connected to the Fox Lady. They needed a warlock-”

“You!” 

“Me- as your Auntie Marin was in Paris- and they needed a warlock to steal the Panther back before Mirror Man noticed.” 

“But it was a trap!” Kira yells, frowning.

“We were okay,” her Daddy says softly. “We're all safe and the bad guys went away.” 

“...I know,” Kira finally says, “I just don't like this part.” 

“I can-”

“No!” Kira quickly says before he can finish, “I wanna hear all the story.” 

“Okay,” he says slowly. “Let me know if you change your mind. Our warlock did get the Panther free, but he ended up getting caught in Mirror Man's mansion.”

“Was it really scary?” Kira asks, half hidden under her blankets. 

“Scariest moment of my life,” he confesses. “Mirror Man wanted me to work for him, and little did I know, the Good Samaritan and Fox Lady were fighting _all_ of Mirror Man's minions to get to me- the Brute, the Twins, and the Feral Wolf.”

Kira perks up at this, cuddling her plush fox. “And Mirror Man couldn't beat you.” 

“Well maybe,” her Dad admits. “But he couldn't beat all of us, not with the power of friendship.” 

Kira smiles sleepily, eyes drifting shut. “I wanna friend that good.” 

Alan smiles, re-tucking Kira in, and kissing her forehead. “And one day you will honey, sleep well.” 

.

“Which one was it tonight?” Ken asks when he comes in.

Ken's reading in bed, and he doesn't look too closely, knowing he'll get distracted from his nightly ritual. (There's even a small actual ritual, but he did that before checking on Kira, a refreshed salt and mountain ash line around their home.) Grabbing some pajama pants Alan goes into their bathroom, saying, “Our story, new allies win the day.” 

“One day you're going to have to tell her the power of friendship is pretty bloody,” Ken remarks, putting down his book on Rwanda. 

“One day,” Alan agrees, spitting out toothpaste, and heading back into their bedroom. “I was thinking Noshiko could do that.” 

“Nice,” Ken says, “keep Kira up all night and throw Nosh under the bus in ten years.”

“That'll teach her to go to conferences and leave Kira alone with her two Dads.” 

Ken chuckles, pulling back the comforter, “Shut up and get in.” 

Alan does, but can't resist a final, “I thought you liked my way with words?”

“Maybe you should be picking more interesting ones then,” Ken says, wrapping himself around Alan. 

“Mmm,” he agrees, sleepiness hitting him then with the warmth and comfort. “tomorrow.” 

“Night love.”


End file.
